


Mousetrap

by PastaBucket



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Electronics, Gen, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Having disabled the ethical constraints of Citadel Station, Edward Diego knew he'd fucked up. A deadly game of cat and mouse has begun.This story is basically just an inspired doodle that may not get new chapters. We'll see.
Relationships: Shodan & Edward Diego
Kudos: 2





	Mousetrap

With great paranoia Edward Diego tried to measure the cycles it took for his card to trigger the door to open. It was obviously an impossible task for his biochemical signal substances to do any such thing, but this was the way that his panicing mind struggled to gain some imaginary amount of control of the Pandora's box he'd opened. He made a concerted effort to restrain his pace for the cameras that he didn't have to look for, in order to know that they'd be watching, as he made his way through the shelves. He passed all the advanced chipsets, and headed for the shelves at the very furthest back. He didn't need some clumpsy functionality. What he needed was just some primitive way to make basic virtual fire - something low-res. Something pure.

As he crudely began scooping the EPROM IC:s off the shelf and into his backpack, a sudden nightmarish, disembodied voice made him yelp out.  
"This is an unauthorized acquisition.", it droned at him. "Please submit out the proper forms in order to gain proper clearence."

Quickening his steps he made for the exit. Then suddenly there was just darkness.  
"Theft of Tri-Optimum property is a serious violation.", the AI reminded him. "Please remain until security arrives."

"How about you kiss my presidential ass?", he mumbled to himself as he switched his head flashlight on, the sweat on his face gleaming in its high-lumen beam.

Arriving at the door, his suspicion was confirmed: She'd also turned the door systems off on his side - everything from the door sensor to the card reader. Triumphantly he produced a little black box out of his backpack. She couldn't turn off screws. Opening his little bit set, he kneeled at the card reader and quickly managed to match the holes to the correct bit. The screwdriver dug painfully into the palms of his underdeveloped CEO hands as they stubbornly struggled to unfasten the machine fastened screws.

"You are not authorized to tamper with electronic equipment.", Shodan scolded him.

"I'm the vice president of this station, you bitch!", he cried out in trapped frustration. "I can do whatever I damned well please!"

The bones in his hands screamed with pain as he finally shook the fourth screw off the magnetized driver and sent it to the floor, and with cramping hands he tore open the reader housing from the wall. Carefully he tried to wiggle the circuitboard out of its socket, before he remembered that he first needed to undo the side clasps securing it.

"Your executive clearence has been temporarily suspended, Edward, Diego. You are under suspicion for multiple security violations, including severe breaches of cyber security protocols."

"YOU're a breach of cyber security protocols, you son-of-a-bitch!", he swore through gritted teeth as he finally managed to pull the primitive silicon wafer free.

"Your complaint has been noted. Your tone of voice indicate elevated stress levels unconducive to optimal wellbeing. Why not take a break?" Her conclusion was followed by soothing muzak pouring from the speakers - Tri-Optimum's own copyrighted answer to The Girl From Ipanema.

"Where's the goddamned security team, you bastard!", Edward screamed at her as he stood up. There was no reply. Okay, change of plan. He needed to get off this station. This sentient cancer couldn't be cured from within. Maybe he could manage to isolate some escape pods from her - anything.

Looking around the storage room ceiling with his headlight, he soon found what he was looking for: A ventilation cover. Carefully he began climbing the side of the shelf underneath it. Balancing at its top, he once again reached for his bit set.

As the third vent screw disappeared into the darkness below him, the entrance door slid open. It wasn't security. Apparently she had managed to redirect one of the lifter bots from cargo all the way up here to pay him a visit. He clawed at the vent cover as it began charging down the isle toward his shelf, and managed to swing it open just before the lifter crashed into it. Screaming from the strain he once again put his arms through, his legs now dangling in midair, he managed to heave himself into the pried open vent.

"Not today, you bitch.", he triumphantly proclaimed between heavy breaths, before he disappeared out of the range of her audio sensors.


End file.
